Is this a Dream?
by FallingPREY
Summary: "This is just to real. I know thier names and all the things wev'e done togather. Does that mean what I thought i've been living...is that a dream instead." A FanFic of the anime AKB0048! I really really really really...LOVE THIS! So many things in this and Im not sure where im going with this! But R&R! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

FallingPrey is deciding to write this new AKB0048 story. It is about how one day Nagisa wakes up to find all of her friends, BOYS! She tells her self that this is all just a dream, but what happens when the more she sees and hears from the dream, the more she thinks her other life was a dream and how this dream is reality. Its very twisted and this takes place when they are all successors. This is 3 years into the future. But the story will go by thier given name when the are not working so to make it a little less confusing. Here is the list of who succeed who.

Orine-12th Tomomi Itano /16 AGE

Yuuka-11th Sayaka Akimoto / 17

Suzuko-8th Mariko Shinoda / 17

Mimori-9th Haruna Kojima / 20

Nagisa-14th Atsuko Maeda / 16

Kanata-6th Minami Takahashi / 18

Sonata-11th Sae Miyazawa / 13

Chieri-10th Yuuko Oshima / 16

Makoto-7th Yuki Kashiwagi / 19

Megumi-4th Mayu Watanabe / 19 (just a guess)

These are just my choices these are not in stone. **I OWN NOTHING OF AKB0048 AT ALL!**

And I apologize if characters are a little OC.

"Hey, Nagisa! Get up!" Someone banged on the mahogany door to Nagisa's room.

Nagisa was soundly sleeping in her warm comfortable covers of her bed. Her long hair the went to her waist cascaded over her pillows and sheets. The banging on the door woke her up, but she closed her eyes again pulling the covers over her eyes. She pulled her legs into her chest for her feet were cold and showing at the bottom of the covers.

"Chieri..."Nagisa groaned from beneath the covers. "...door." She rolled away from the supposed wall behind her on her bed. She peeked from beneath the covers having no anwser come from Chieri. She slowly propped her self on one hand and looked to her left hoping to see Chieri on her bunk bed. Instead she came face to face with a walk in closet.

"What the..." Nagise uttered as she scoped her room, to find her self not in her room. She was all alone in a averge sized room, with a desk and mirror to her right, a stand on her left, a small area for reading in the corner of the room, a full length window that streched from one end to the other on her right ,and a walk in closet. The walls were full of pictures of her smilling and surrounded by boys she's never seen before.

"NAGISA!" A boysih yet familar voice shouted behond the door, making Nagisa jumped a foot in the air. "WALK UP OR YOU GET NO BREAKFEAST!" Nagisa bolted up out of her warm covers as the cold air hit her skin. The banging kept going and the shouting increased. So, she peeked from behind the wall of the short hall that led to the door. Nagisa ever so slowly went down the hall way, grabbed the door knoob, and pulled the door open. She shut her eyes as the blinding light from the hall flooded her room. She saw a dark figure just about half a head taller than her as her eyes quickly tried to adjust to the light.

"Finally your-!" The figure shouted but stopped instantly as he eyed their Center Nova. "...awake.." He finshed.

When Nagisa's eyes finally adjusted to the light, who stood infront of her was a 16 year old boy with short messy blue hair that had the bangs swayed to the left of thier body, it looked like they just woke up. They wore blue vertical stripped pajamas, and a dark blue slippers. When Nagisa reached his eyes she sucked in her breath. They were an amazingly ocean blue color that could have led to the sea if you stared in them long enough, but what she found strange was the person could have been a twin of Chieri. _But...Chieri dosen't have a twin brother._ Nagisa spoke in her mind.

"Are you planning on eating breakfeast like that?" Twin Chieri asked crossing thier arms in front of thier chest.

"Huh?" Nagisa said. She felt slik glid across her skin, she looked down to find herself in a black silk night gown that went above her knees, it had two tied straps and very elaborate designs on the bottom and on the V neck of the gown. _Why I'm I wearing this! _Nagisa shouted in her head. Nagisa ran back inside her room to grab her robe off the hook next to the door and back to Twin boy Chieri.

"Chieri...why do you look...well...why are you a boy?" Nagisa asked brushing what happened off her shoulder.

He sighed heavly shaking this head. "Still asleep I see." He walked off to the kitchen. "Well you'll wake up after you eat something. Lets go."

_I have to be dreaming right? _Nagisa gribbed her robe tightly. _Yeah. This is all just a dream. You'll wake up soon and everything will be back to normal Nagisa. _

When Nagisa reached the side of Twin brother Chieri, he walked in the door before her and shouted loundly, "She's finally up you guys!" When Nagisa walked in she was met with tons of faces she know but didn't know at all.

"So, sleeping beauty decided to join us for breakfeast?" A boy with red hair in a pony tail said.

"It's fine. Women need thier beauty sleep , right?" A purple haird boy said.

"Ya', but not when thier a hole hour late!" The red head retorted.

"You guys, she's here, that's all that matters okay." A wavy faded pink haried boy said trying to calm the fire.

"Papa Cook~! She's here so bring out the food~!" A much childish shorter boy with black side bunny ears on thier head shouted.

"Yay Food!" A low side pony tail with soft blue hair shouted also.

"If you eat too much you'll gain weight again." A short slightly curled green haird boy with glasses said to the soft blue ponytail boy.

"ugh..." Was all he had to say.

"Alright thats enough!" Twin Chieri shouted with his hands over his chest. "As you can see Nagisa is very tired so lets stop this usless chat and eat, okay?" Everyone quited down and Nagisa made no move to sit down until Twin Chieri asked, "You gonna sit down or stand up and eat?" _Even for a twin he still has the same badmouth as Chieri when we first met at the auditions. _Nagisa said in the back of her mind. She saw the empty chair next to Chieri and slowly sat down not taking her eyes off of him. He noticed a long time ago, but never said anything until Papa Cook came out with thier breakfeast. Nagisa made no move to to eat, just kept staring at Chieri and finally everyone was staring at Nagisa and Chieri, and the untouched food.

"Nagisa...are you not hungry?" Wavy pink haired boy said.

"No, but..." Nagisa questioned with utter seroiusness in her voice. "Why are you all...guys now? What happaned while I was sleeping?"

Awkwared silence passed over and everyone started to laugh and others giggled, expect the green haired ,and Chieri who just kept eating thier food.

"Come on Nagisa! Stop kinding around so early in the mourning!" Bunny boy said.

"Yay! Thats funny and said it so seriously too!" Low ponytail said.

They kept laughing and giggling, but it soon died out when Nagisa's expression didn't change from the confused one. "Hey... I dont think shes joking." Red head said with a tiny shock in all thier eyes. "Nagisa it's us. You know, your friends who you've been with for like ever."

"You remember us right?" Bunny boy said almost to tears.

"Of course I remember you but, this feels like a bad dream." Nagisa said. Feeling her head for a temperature.

"Why's that?" Bunny Boy said.

"Well...to me you were all girls just yesterday and forever. And now your boys, so this has to be a dream right? Ha...haha...Yeah. This is dream." Nagisa forced a laugh finding it very stuffy in the room.

"Well what are our names than? If its a dream you should immediatly know our names. Because your the one thats dreaming this dream, so that means you make it, right?" Red head said.

"Alright than. Ummm...Kanato...Oreno...Yuki...Suzoku...Miomi...Sonate...Chiery...Mai. Right?" Nagisa questioned. They were quiet and Nagisa began to panick on the inside. "Eh. Did I get them wrong? Umm..Kanota...Orinoe...Yuko..Suzeka...Mimoi...Sanota...Chiyri...Mau." Utter silence. "No...ehhh...ummm...im...uh...S-sorry." Nagisa panicked lossing her breath and behond the point of about to faint. _I don't know thier names! I should becuase this is my dream! I make the dream, right?! Right?_

"Nagisa...? Do you have a fever or something?" The wavy pink haried boy said putting his hand on her forhead, but shook his head. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever...maybe your still just tired okay? It'll wear off soon after you eat something."

"...No, I'm...gonna go cool my head outside." Nagisa sat up about to walk off from the constent stares she was getting." I don't..." And she began to turn as she whispered. "This is all just a dream."

"Your not dreaming." Twin Chieri said.

"What?" Nagisa turned to look at Chieri.

"We just need something to jog your memorie. That's all." Twin Chieri got up from his chair. "And I know something that will do just that." As Nagisa was about to ask how, she found herself wrapped in two arms pressed agasinst a warm body. Her hands lay on thier chest gripping the cloth that grace thier body and than rough hot lips slam against her much soft pink parted lips. She heard gasp's and someone cover anothers eyes. Chieri was kissing Nagisa. Nagisa shot her eyes open at the realization and shut her eyes tight as he bite her lip. Before anymore embaressment she mustered all her courage and pushed harshly away shouting in his face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, STUPID CHIERI! JUST BECAUSE I SAID I LOVE YOU BACK DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND KISS ME INFRONT OF EVERYONE!" Nagisa cursed a little out of character and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. _Wait, what...Did I just say?_ Nagisa touched her lips like if thats what she really said.

Chieri not fazed, smilled even after what he did. "Jogging your memory. And it worked. If you were dreaming, why talk about something that happened not even a month ago." He sat back down eating his breakfeast acting like what just happend, never happened.

"Wait...What do you mean?"Nagisa asked, still alittle dazed.

"_Just because I said I love you back dosen't mean you can go ahead and kiss me infront of everyone_." Chieri said exactly what Nagisa said, but in a much dead tone."That's what you said, right?"

Nagisa awnsered still not knowing where this is going. "...yes..."

"So. The you that is acting like you don't remember us, why did you say, 'that', as if you just instently remembered something? Or is it just on an impluse?" Chieri smilled knowing that this has to be effecting Nagisa rather strongly.

Nagisa just stood there taking this in._ He does have a point and it really is making sense now._

"Your right, Baka Chieri...eh?" Nagisa again said something she wasn't planning on saying.

"Thank's for the nickname." Chieri got up to put his plate in the sink and walked back over to Nagisa. "Still think this is a dream?" He placed a hand on her head and smilled.

"...um...I..." Nagisa uttered. "...Not really...no..."

"Great." Chieri smiled.

"So you do remember us!" Bunny boy said, who looked like, "Sona?" Nagisa surprised herself as more things came into her mind. She named them all off as they memories came to her.

"Chieri. Sona. Kanata. Suzuko. Orino. Yuka. Mako. Mamo." Nagisa sat slumped down in her chair._ This dream is just to real. But, if I know thier names even when they are, well boys, and all the things wev'e done togather. Does that mean what I thought i've been living...is that a dream instead._

Your reality becomes a dream, while your dream becomes your reality. Which is real? Or are they both in a way real? Read more and find out where this is going. I hope you liked even if it is still a working progress I had to do a lot of ressearch inorder to write this. The boy names, I made those up, some of them. SO FALLINGPREY IS OUT!

"*Rage Face*You Mad Bro?" FallingPrey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated or anything. Been busy with other storys on Wattpad. Here it is thought, Living in the dream. Hope you like and please review! **

**Oh and Cheiri=boy**

**and Chieri=girl**

**don't get them the other way. I had to spell them differently.**

* * *

_Wow wow..._

_Wow wow..._

_Wow wow..._

_Kono kawari hateta daichi no kuuhaku ni  
Kotoba wo ushinatte tachitsukushiteita_

Nani kara saki ni te wo tsukereba ii  
Zetsubou no naka ni hikari wo sagasou  
Doko ka ni kami ga iru nara  
Mou ichidou atarashii sekai wo  
Kono chi ni hirakasete kure

Sore demo mirai e kaze wa fuiteiru  
Hoo ni kanjiru inochi no ibuki  
Sore demo watashi wa tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Saa tatta hitotsu renga wo tsumu koto kara  
Hajimeyou ka ?

"Alright that's it!"

Everyone stops from the dancing heaving and panting. Nagisa is in the front looking at their teacher with her hands on her knees.

_Even for a dream I still have to work like this. I never did this dance before but some how I know it. This is still so strange._

"Nagisa!" He shouts getting her attention.

She jumps from the loud voice,"Yes!"

"Pick up the pace, your falling back from everyone and your our Center Novae! You should know this already!"

_But this is the first time I've done it._

"I-I'm sorry! I'll do better! " Nagisa bows and the teacher steps back, as if he stepped into a mine.

"Nagisa...apoligizing?" The teacher places his hands on his hips shaking his head," Nagisa."

"Uh...yes?" _What does he mean by me apologizing? _

"Go rest. You don't seem to be in this and I don't want your half put effortless dancing."

Nagisa opened her mouth clenching her hands to her chest," But I-"

"Go!" He shouted at her.

Nagisa took a shaking step back and relaxed her shoulders,"...I understand."

"Cheiri, go with her and see to it that she does rest."

Cheiri eyed Nagisa and saw how his words effected her, "Alright. Come on Nagisa."

Cheiri went over, grabbed Nagisa's hand pulling her away form the group up and out of the room. Nagisa and Cheiri walked the corridor of the ship to her room, but before they could reach Nagisa stopped and dropped Cheiri's hand. Cheiri turned around to look back at Nagisa, her head hanging low and her bangs covered her eyes. Only the thin grim line of her lips were the only thing Cheiri could see.

"I want to go home." Nagisa whispered so faintly," I want go home, back to where everything made sense. This...this doesn't make sense."

Cheiri walked up to Nagisa, standing in front of her with his arms crossed," Are you still going on about-"

"I SAID I WANT TO GO HOME! NOW!" Nagisa shouted shaking her head side to side and you could see beads of tears fly off,"Mimori, Orine, Sonta, Kanata, Yuka, Makoto, Suzuko,...Chieri. Yuuko-san, Takamina...everyone. I want to see them. I'm tired of being here. Tired of people telling me what i'm like or what i'm supposed to do. I can't go on like this..." Nagisa fell against the wall holding a hand up to her face," Cheiri."

Cheiri was silent, not understanding anything what Nagisa was saying, but one things for sure, he just knew she was in pain.

"Nagisa?" Cheiri said leanig agasint wall next to Nagisa.

She didn't respond.

"Lets say I believe what your trying to say here. That this is all a dream. All the things we thing right now are nothing more than what you thought up of correct?"

Nagisa said nothing but listened.

"Okay. Before you 'went to sleep', what do you remember? Anything distincti-

"Chieri I went shopping in Akibastar on our day off, a saturday at eleven. We saw Yuuko-san taking pictures of the town after we ate crepes. Mine was strawberry flavor. After we went around and I bought a pink flower dress and Chieri bought a dark blue long skirt with a light blue blouse. By then it was five and we both went back to practice on the new dance for our new song. Kono Namida for the upcoming performance on my home town. After it was ten and I went to the room to change into my pjs. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and got in bed just to see Chieri already in bed. I everything in prefect detail. Everything."

Cheiri stared wide eyed at Nagisa, _how can that be possible?! You can't easily remember details like that?!_

"And then?" Cheiri asked careful not to let Nagisa hear the shock in his voice.

"I woke up here, to hear you shouting and banging on my door." Nagisa said still staring at the ground.

"..I see."

"Well? You must think I'm crazy?" Nagisa forced a laughed but it sounded like she was in pain.

Cheiri become serious all of a sudden, his aura completely doing a 180," Your not crazy. I think your right."

Nagisa's head shot up," You do!?"

"It makes sense. People don't usually remember distinctive details like that if it was a dream. But what isn't make sense is this." Cheiri pointed to all around him than at Nagisa," People don't have control over their own dreams, and not many people can be fully aware their having a dream at all. So how are you able to do it?"

Nagisa shook her head," I have no idea, but you do have a-..." Nagisa stopped talking as she felt dizzy and light-headed. Her words trailed off as gravity started pulling her down.

"Nagisa!?" Cheiri shouted and Nagisa hit the floor.

"Nagisa! Nagisa wake up already!"

_What...happened?_ NAgisa opened her eyes to see her self in her bed. _Huh!?_

"Really?" Someone said and Nagisa turned her head, her mouth popped open,"Are you really going to sleep all day? We don't have time for that Nagisa. Get up so we can eat and go get breakfast."

Chieri walked to the door of their room. Their small room with two bunk beds opposite of each other. Nagisa looked around and stared at Chieri's back, a girl Chieri

"..Chieri? Your..."

"What?" Chieri turned around with her hand on her hip.

"Eh! Ah...nothing. It's nothing, just...good mourning?"

Chieri shook her head but smiled back, "Good morning to you too now please get up. Everyone's waiting for their two center novae's to get down stairs."

_NONE OF THIS IS MAKING ANY SENSE!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hoped you like it! Please look forward to more, but be warned it may be a long time be fore I update. Thank you for keeping up with my bad behavior on updating! :)**


End file.
